Melting His Heart with Her Voice
by Murase-Fuuji
Summary: Yuuki Masato was engaged to a person he knows, but didn't really expect it to be Nishikino Maki. Masato is such a rude guy but always tells the truth though he knows that no ones gonna believe him. Can Maki change his rude personality? How can µ's and A-Rise continue in musical industry if their new enemies are their composer's parents? OC x Maki (bad at giving summaries, sorry)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Yuuki Masato's POV**

It must've been a month since UTX Highschool have been converted from all-girls school to co-ed. I studied there as a part of the Yuuki family, it was to make sure that nobody dares to touch my little sister Anju. She's one of the members of UTX's School Idol Group A-Rise after all, so I have to guard her since I'm her big brother. I think, as long as Erina Toudou is in A-Rise, then the Yuuki Group of Companies have nothing to worry about.

"Masato, have you got yourself a girlfriend?" My mom asked me while as she crossed her legs. "Nope. I'm still finding that _'girl' _whom I promised long time ago." I answered while fixing my headphones. "Okay. So how about fetching the girl I arranged with you? I heard she's from Otonokizaka Gakuen." Mother sat on the table and placed her fingers in her lips. "Nishikino Maki, a member of µ's, right?" I answered immediately. She just smiled at me. "Fine." I undone my necktie and removed UTX's white coat and went outside her office.

I rode my Lamborghini Gallardo to Otonokizaka highschool, I parked it infront of the campus and when I went out, all of the girls are looking at me. I kept myself relaxed and composed as I walked around. Until I reached my destination, µ's clubroom, I kicked the door open and it opened.

"What business do you have in here with us?" A blonde female stood up from her chair and walked infront of me it was Ayase Eli. "I'm Nishikino Maki's Fiancé, and I came here to fetch her." A scarlet-haired girl stood up blushing and our eyes met. "You're Nishikino right? Come with me, I'll escort you home." I brushed my hair backwards. "M-Masato-kun?!" She was really startled. "Yeah. It's indeed me. Yuuki Masato, A-Rise's composer, and the next heir to the Yuuki Group of Companies." I smirked and began scratching my head.

"Maki-chan got herself a cool and rich boyfriend. Ooh, so fortunate." Two girls, namely Hoshizora Rin and Kousaka Honoka, said in unison.

Suddenly the doors opened, it revealed a rather grey-haired girl, Minami Kotori. "Everyone? What's happening?" She arrived with a dark blue-haired girl whose name is Sonoda Umi. "Yeah? What's with all of you?" Until the both of them turned their eyes to the side where I was standing, both of their eyes enlarged. "I don't really like waiting." I grabbed Maki's left hand and rushed outside the room, I was followed by the µ's members.

"H-Hey w-what're you!?" she tried to remove her left hand from my grasp. "Just follow, I'll never do something _that _bad with you. Like, who in the world will even have feelings for you. It's not really like, I like being engaged to you." I didn't notice the stairs, instead of destroying my momentum, I carried her with her with my hands and jumped from the set of stairs to it's landing ground and continued running to reach the school's entrance, when I dropped her down, she slapped me.

"Are you nuts? You really got guts to say those things to a girl, like me?!"

"Yeah. You don't even have the right figure to be an authentic female."

"No wonder, looks like all I heard that night was true, no girl will be able to fall inlove with you, your words are too rude for a girl, you better get lost before I slap the hell out of you." Maki glared at me, the other members of µ's saw us.

"But you have already slapped him, Maki." Honoka was slightly laughing. "Shut up!" It was not the usual Maki for them to see, she was different from the everyday Maki they saw, I can perfectly read it from their faces.

Later, a black limousine stopped infront of the academy, wiping out my favorite car. _NOOOOO! MY LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO! _It was one of our family's car, and two middle-aged girls and a middle-aged man stepped out of the car, it was my mother and father, and an unknown woman.

"Oh look who's here? Two old-toothless-farts." I sighed and looked at the side, and she tried to slap me again, but I prevented it from happening, I got her hand. "How can you say that to the people who gave you life?" I glared at Maki and answered. "Why do you even care? Are you on your period?"

After I said those things, all of them started giving me cold and angry stares.


	2. Chapter 1: Privacy

**Chapter 01**

**Nishikino Maki's POV**

"Why do you even care? Are you on your period?"

How dare him!? I kept on killing him inside my mind, who do he even think he is!?

Out of my frustration, I didn't know that I actually slapped him again. "Hey, what's your problem? I just asked you if you're on your period, because your head is overly heated. Yes or no, it won't even affect me, as I have a little sister, and that's normal." He grabbed my hand and stared at me with his cold red eyes. How did he and Anju-san became siblings, if they have different facial features, this is really turning me upside down. "So, invading other people's privacy is being taught in UTX huh?" I retorted angrily.

"So~ having an irritable time is called _privacy_?" He even mocked me. "Are you mocking me?" I glared at him.

"Yes~ I'm mocking you!" When I try to slap him again, he held my wrist tight.

"Stop the two of you." Because of my mom, the two of us calmed down, or is it only me?

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The members of µ's are too shocked to see an Angry Maki. Eli felt she needed to stop the fight but before she took action, Maki's mom butted in. While Honoka and Rin still felt envious of Maki having a funny, mocking and rich boyfriend.

"Maybe we should pick a good place to talk, µ's, all of you needs to come with us. This is a matter of discussion, since Maki's with µ's, it's best to know that you all know what's happening around her." Yuuki Akio, Anju and Masato's dad, said as he removed the tobacco on his mouth. He looked younger than his age, explains why he has a beautiful daughter and a handsome son.

"W-Wha… What an expensive restaurant-nya…" Rin's eyes enlarged while Hanayo took the toilets.

"You can order anything you want." Yuuki Ange, Masato and Anju's mom, smiled at µ's. Beside them, is the A-Rise.

"H-Hey... Anju. What are we doing here?" Erena was too surprised to know why they are on her family's restaurant. "Mom said I can invite anyone I want, so I invited you." She gave Erena and Tsubasa a cute, angelic smile. _'C-Cute' _Erena and Tsubasa felt shivers.

"What we mean is, for what reason, did your parents called a food party in here?" Tsubasa leaned on the chair, crossed her arms and closed her left eye.

"Ah, it's because of Masato-nii's engagement." Erena spewed the water she was drinking and her eyes enlarged, as well as Tsubasa's. "What!?" Both of them stood surprised, but sat back when they noticed what they done. "He's getting engaged again? What happened to the girl last time?" Tsubasa whispered to Anju.

"Well… I don't know. Tehe!"

"Seriously?" Erena and Tsubasa face palmed.

As soon as the food arrived, the discussion started. "So, like we saw outside your school a while ago, Masato and Maki are getting along together, no girl really dared to fight back to him since the first time he was engaged." Akio chuckled, and looked at Maki and Masato who still have thunders in their eyes.

"Mom! I don't want to be engaged with this awful guy!" Maki stood up and banged the table with both of her hands.

"Me too, I don't want to be with this x-cubed for the rest of my life." Masato stood up and placed his hands on his pocket and talked to his parents like they were nothing to him.

[A/N: X - Cubed or X to the power of 3 – Trisomy ( wiki/Triple_X_syndrome )]

Their parents ignored their rants, knowing that they got ignored, they both sat on their chairs with an angry look in their faces. At the end of the discussion, both of them was forced to wear engagement rings.

The next morning, Masato woke up the time he used to rise, he did the daily routine, waking her little sister up and cooking breakfast for her.

"Geez. Why do I have to wear the same ring with an X - cubed?" Masato was washing plates while Anju continued to drink the soy milk on the table. "Masato-nii, Maki-chan's a good singer, you may like her voice, because it's real." She crossed her legs, then stood up, leaned near the sink. She's almost standing beside her brother.

"It's true that I like girls with good singing voice, but that doesn't mean that all idols have passed in that criteria of mine, and I don't love Idols, instead, I despise them." Masato continued washing the dishes.

"So does that mean… you… hate… me?" Anju pouted a little, and when Masato turned to look at her, he suddenly became numb. "It's not like that," Masato sighed. "You're good in singing, and all of you in A-Rise, it's just that, I'm your composer and I don't find your friends attractive." He added, then smiled at her. "And if it's my little sister, I'm sure, it's great." Masato dried his hands then patted Anju's head, and pinched her cheeks.

"It's almost time to go, Anju. Get changed to your uniform now." The male rushed into his room and changed into his uniform. While waiting for his sister, he sat on the sofa and opened the television. The headlines are all about how µ's defeated A-Rise's new single. It simply irritated him, as his newly composed song got defeated by a bunch of normal Idols in his eyes. When his little sister came out, she saw him clenching his fists, Anju rushed to her brother.

"Masato-nii, it's about A-Rise's defeat with µ's new single right? Don't worry, there is still a next time, and we'll make sure to top the music charts on our next single!"Anju hugged her brother, but instead, Masato stood up and opened the door. "Hurry up or we'll be late."

He was very depressed because when he was younger, he promised to the girl that he'll be the best composer in the whole Japan, but it looks like, µ's composer will take his dream from him.

"Guys! Guys! Have you heard the news!?" Hanayo came running in their clubroom and banged the door open. "Hey! Calm your tits, Hanayo, what's up?" Nico continued playing games on her phone. "We topped the music charts, meaning, we defeated A-Rise's new single!" all of them stood up in surprise.

"How do you think he's feeling now?" Nozomi isn't using her tarot cards right now, it was quite surprising of her. "He? Who?" Rin tilted her head in question.

"The man that is betrothed with Maki." Nozomi smiled, and closed her right eye with a smile.

"I'm sure, he's in despair right now. We defeated them, I mean, I defeated him!" While looking at Maki, Nozomi and Eli sighed.

"So you still cannot get over on what he said to you?" Eli crossed her arms and asked Maki.

"Of course! I'm a girl, and it hurts to hear those words from a guy." Maki calmed down and sat at the chair and continued writing notes, then her phone rang. "Yes mom?" Maki answered.

"Maki-chan! We'll be having a party at home, care to invite µ's?"

"Un.. yeah."

"And also, the service is waiting for you in the school grounds."

"Okay, thanks mom."

The phone hung up.

"Uhm… Care to visit my house? Mom said there's a party there and-" Before Maki can even finish talking, Rin, Honoka and Nico answered. "If there's a party, we'll go!" while using a _thumbs up _sign. Maki had no choice but to just smile at them.

"How long will I even wait here?" Masato's eyebrows are already meeting because of the heat. "And why do I have to wait here with the three of you?" He glared at the Idol group that he is composing songs for, A-Rise. "We are here because, if there's a party, we'll go!" Erena and Tsubasa's voice are louder than Anju's.

"Nishikino's mom also said that we should go pick up some clothes before we arrive in the venue." Masato jumped and sat at the back of the limousine. "I don't really think that even Maki-chan will work out for you." Tsubasa sighed and leaned at the car.

"No, she will." Erena was obviously starting a bet, and it still looks like Tsubasa is still isn't on the wheel.

"I'm with Erena!" Anju stood beside Erena. "Then I'm by myself!" When she thought that she's the only one that is on the other side, Masato placed his arm around Tsubasa and started rubbing her forehead. "I also think that she'll not work out."

"And why are you rubbing my forehead?" Tsubasa glared at him.

"Rumors from UTX said that, if you rub Kira Tsubasa's forehead three times, a genie will come out and give you three wishes." Masato smirked at the small girl. "I'll be wishing that Tsubasa grows taller." The three of them burst out in laughing, Tsubasa got irritated, so she decided to ask him seriously. "Real talk, what will be your wish in case that the rumors are true?" Suddenly, the fun atmosphere became silent, Masato leaned on the car with his hands on his pocket. "It is, for the girl I promised to comeback."

They fell silent. They knew the girl because the _five_ of them are childhood friends.

"Hey! It's Maki-chan's boyfriend!" Honoka shamelessly shouted.

"Honoka! Keep your voice down!" Umi covered Honoka's mouth with her hand.

When they got nearer, they talked for a bit and decided that Maki and Masato will sit together. On their way to the department store, Masato and Maki never talked to each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

Waah! I'm so really flattered with the reviews. :v It's been a while since I got some horribly hurting reviews from my another account. But I forgot the password and decided to forget about what happened! Here is the chapter 01! Hope you read. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Soldier Game Part 1

**Chapter 02**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The party started in the newly opened five-star cruiser. It will continue to sail along the city until the next day. Maki didn't like parties that much so she stayed in the ship's forecastle. "Boring." Then she started humming, then it turned out that she began singing.

_Ima ga shobu yo!  
>Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou?<br>Naraba koi kamo  
>Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite<br>Sore o kimi wa?_

_It's a duel now!  
>Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes?<br>Then it might just be love  
>Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart,<br>what will you do about that?_

Masato was just making his way to the forecastle, then he heard someone singing. _'that voice!' _the voice seemed so familiar, it felt like he heard it long time ago, he decided to look at the one singing. He opened the door and made his way. He was surprised to see the only one person in the forecastle, Nishikino Maki. His hands are slowly becoming numb, his eyes enlarged. He rushed to close the door and grabbed Maki's left hand. "Are you the one? Why do you have the exact same singing voice!?"

"What's with you?" Maki waved her left hand and Masato's hands fell down. "Maybe you just have the same voice, she's a completely different person than you." His voice became serious.

"U-Uhm… what could you possibly be talking about?" Maki became curious, even if she just met him, she didn't know why she had that kind of attraction to him, and she was attracted in a way. As if she have known him for so long. For some reason, Maki enjoyed fighting with him.

"Compared to you, she's a whole different story, she isn't a triple X like you, and she is not a super female like you." After Masato said those things, Maki can't help herself but to slap him, but like what always happened, Masato got her wrist again. "Your pretty fun than I thought. I should give you a try, Nishikino Maki-chan." He made his face nearer to hers, until they can already feel each other's breathing. Masato cornered her into a pillar and he asked her something.

"So you're µ's composer? Get ready, we'll going to pound you in the next single." Then he left Maki leaning on the wall and turned to look at the bright stars in the sky. "So, Nishikino-san. Aren't you curious why they forced the two of us together? It's not just plain business." He sat on the railings. For the first time, they started talking in a calmed voice.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that since you said that you're A-Rise's composer." Maki leaned on the wall and began twirling her scarlet hair with her two fingers.

"They'll planning something. They want us to stop composing for the two highest ranking idol groups to be broken and to disband." She's eyes enlarged and tears almost fell down. "You aren't serious right?" Maki's voice slowly turned numb.

"I'm dead serious. They want to use us for their business." Masato brushed his hair backwards. "I don't believe you!" She glared at him then went outside the forecastle. "Believe what you want to believe." He jumped down from the railings then leaned.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I heard your conversation earlier." It was just Kira Tsubasa, the only heir to the Kira Conglomerates. "Is that true? That your parents wants you to get married for µ's and A-Rise to be disbanded? Is it true that they'll be using us for their business?" She shone in a short white dress while holding a wine glass. "Yes. It is." No holding back, Masato answered.

"We can't afford that to happen right!? You CAN'T right?! You're our manager and composer! You have to do something!" She dropped the wine glass she was holding. "That can't possibly be happening right? A-Rise isn't…" Tears fell down on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa, I can't do anything within my powers, and can you keep it a secret atleast to Anju? She loves A-Rise very much." Tsubasa was down on the floor, and Masato comforted her. "I'm sorry." The male hugged the little girl. "I'll try to do something to prevent it from happening, smile." Like a big brother, he tried to make Tsubasa smile.

"You will?" As a captain, Tsubasa don't want A-Rise to end, she wanted to make a debut as a proper idol with both Anju and Erena as team mates. Masato just smiled at her and gave her his coat. "You might catch cold." He left then went to the party hall.

**Yuuki Masato's POV**

I sat at the chair beside her, Nishikino Maki. I watched the performers on the stage, they're doing a great job. Until I heard a voice. "Is what you said, true?" I crossed my arms and looked at her through my peripheral vision. "Yeah, and if you don't want to believe, I ain't forcing you." I undone my necktie, and brushed my hair backwards.

"Is there some way to prevent it?" her voice was in a lonely tune.

"Maybe. Is something going on in your mind about preventing it?" We never looked at each other.

"Well there is…" Maki began whispering things to me, and I found it a good Idea, I smiled at her, erasing the fights we had.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"I told you, Maki-chan'll work." Anju smiled at Tsubasa who still has Masato's coat around her. "Then, we won the bet." Erena took a sip from her wine glass.

"Fine! Fine! I get to treat you in school cafeteria next week." Tsubasa answered with her irritated voice.

µ's noticed that Maki's got her head lying on Masato's shoulder, while his arms are wrapped around Maki. Smiling at each other as the play goes on.

"Elicchi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nozomi gave Eli a 'You know what it is' stare.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about that too, Nozomi. How about you guys?" Eli turned to look at the other members, who turned out to be sleeping. "Geez, this girls." It formed a smile on her face since they're not used to watching roleplays like this.

Meanwhile, at Masato and Maki's seat.

"12 hours to go b-before t-this ends… a-ahaha.."

"Y-Yeah~! A-Ahahaha…"

Both of them are forcing smiles. All they knew is that, they must follow the plan to prevent µ's and A-Rise to be disbanded.


	4. Chapter 3: Soldier Game Part 2

**Chapter 03**

**Nishikino Maki's POV**

"Next is a violin performance from the heir of Yuuki Group of Companies."

_What? Anju can play the violin? _I thought she will play the violin, but she just clapped her hands in excitement. W-Wait, where's he? It must've been quite some time since he left for rest room. Come think of it, Tsubasa's also missing. I decided to walk out of the party hall and followed him. I saw him cornering Tsubasa in the wall and it his head was covering her neck, Masato is doing something to her. Then, he looked at her and patted her head while smiling. He entered the door just beside Tsubasa, and after it closed.

I ran back to the party hall. My heart is throbbing so fast, until I sat back to my chair, and drank some water, I felt relieved. I saw him walk up from the curtains to stage while holding a Stradivarius Violin. _Why isn't there an accompanist? _I thought to myself, and the host wondered too.

"Where's the accompanist?" No one answered. I didn't know why, but I suddenly walked straight towards the stage and I asked him what piece he is playing. "Wieniawski's Polonaise Brillante No.1 Op. 4." I gulped a bit, I haven't played that piece before.

And suddenly found myself sitting in front of the grand piano.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hey! Isn't that girl, Maki-chan!?" Honoka got her eyes focused on the girl on the stage playing the piano. "She's really great." Eli was the first one to clap her hands. But what really caught her attention was, the man playing the violin. He looked so calm and collected as his fingers shifted in different positions, the way he played so gracefully, and emotionally.

In A-Rise's table, all of them are focused on how the engaged couple played their music. "Anju, your brother is really good in playing violin, in what age did he start?" Erena asked Anju.

"Well, it was just last year when he started." Erena accidentally spewed the water on Tsubasa who just arrived, though the two knew that she hates being spewed by water, it seemed that she didn't care.

"Hey Tsubasa, what's with you?" Erena was wiping the water off her lips. While Anju just tilted her head.

"It's really hard to feel rejected." She tried to lie about what Masato told her. "W-Wait, is Tsubasa getting emotional?" the adult beauty burst out in laughter. "That was a pretty rare thing to see! I think we should celebrate or something!" Instead of getting an answer, their gentle princess just glared at her. "Erena-chan! That is not a good thing to say for someone who is broken hearted!" With her cute lavender eyes, she gave Erena a cold stare.

"Tsubasa Sorry." She said with a straight face to Tsubasa, she just nodded.

The performance ended, Maki and Masato went straightly to backstage. After drinking a glass of water, Maki decided to ask Masato about what he was doing to Tsubasa a while ago.

"U-Uhm… May I ask, what are you doing to Tsubasa-san before the performance?" Her voice was numb.

"People believe what they want to believe. Isn't that true, Maki-chan?" Masato brushed his hair backwards and gave Maki a smirk. Her face turned red as a ripe tomato. "Why are you blushing?" he added.

"I-Idiot! D-Don't call me t-that! It's embarrassing…" Maki was looking at the side, she can't look at his eyes. "Will Mackie Messer be fine?" Masato sat at the table and continued drinking the bottled water.

"I'm not a killer from Germany."

"But he's fictional. Mackie Messer is fictional."

"Then I'm not one of the casts of Die Dreigroschenoper"

"You're really interesting." Masato broke the topic, and gave Maki a smile.

"So as you are." They both laughed, the two of them forgot what they are doing. "Nishikino, somebody's coming." Masato jumped from the table and cornered Maki into a wall and pretended to kiss her, until the certain somebody that turned to a group opened the door. "Maki-chan! You did great!" Honoka was the one to open the door. "A-A-E-E-EH.. UH…" She was dumbfounded. Along with µ's was A-Rise. They saw Maki with her eyes closed.

"What the?" Masato breathed heavily. "Oi, it's safe to open those eyes of yours now. They aren't our parents." He sat back on the table and glared at the girls on the door. "What brings all of you here?" Maki leaned on the wall and closed her left eye while twirling two of her fingers in her scarlet hair.

"Well, we came to congratulate the two of you because you mesmerized the audience." Nozomi gave them a light smile.

"That's expected. They're dealing with me, Yuuki Masato." Pride's up, Masato brushed his hair backwards, it's what he used to do whenever he hears a compliment. "Masato-nii, you're being too proud again." Anju sat at the chair beside her brother.

"You couldn't have played if our Maki-chan isn't there." Nico looked at Masato with a challenging eyes. "Judging from a girl who came from a less fortunate family, she never knew the value of music." He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and undone his necktie.

"What did you say?" Nico's voice became deeper, she got angry.

"I said, you're a girl from a less fortunate family and never knew what real music is." A fight is firing up, Rin went beside Maki and started whispering things to her. "Maki-chan, can you stop their fight?" Eli followed. "Yeah, it's getting noisy and we might cause ruckus if this goes on." Then Hanayo added. "P-Please Maki-chan!" She had no choice but to nod. Maki pushed Nico aside and stood up to Masato.

"Hey! What was that?!" Nico glared at Maki.

"Yuuki Masato, I know that you've got more experience than me in terms of composition, and even A-Rise." Maki took a deep breath, then continued. "But you're nothing in terms of emotional understanding. You're nothing but a sore loser! A butthurt composer who's still dwelling through defeat in just a small thing! You deserve a slap!" Then, she slapped Masato. It was the hardest slap she ever gave him, after that she was red.

A-Rise was shocked to see it.

"She has come." Erena opened the windows and looked straightly to the sky.

"Eh? Who has come?" Hanayo followed Erena who was on the windows and started searching for the person she's talking about.

"Nishikino, I understand what you're feeling. But, do you even know why he acts like that?" Tsubasa, though short in height, looked up to Maki. "I also did that back when I first met him, but after I knew the story, I apologized." She went outside and closed the door.

"Erena-chan, I knew it. She has already come." Anju went beside Erena and both of them focused their eyes on the night sky. "Hey! Tell us! Tell us! Who came?!" Honoka, Rin and Hanayo insisted. Instead, Erena and Anju answered them a tricky question. "It's up to you to know." They left the room.

"I was just getting interested in you, but because of your personality, it has all came to this." Maki sounded so disappointed, Masato did nothing but to keep his mouth shut. "I thought you're already changing, but no. You aren't." Maki was clenching her fists. "You're a soulless human." She ran outside the backstage.

"Yuuki-san, can you pick a card?" Nozomi asked Masato while she kept a smile on her face.

**Yuuki Masato's POV**

"_Yuuki-san, can you pick a card?" _This voice seemed so familiar, I must've heard this voice before. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just can't say it. _Can you pick a card? _Those words, I suddenly remembered someone from my past.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Masacchi! Can you pick a card?" _an indigo-haired little girl asked me. I was a bit like her. I've been transferring schools nonstop, it was because I've always been together with my father so every time he has to go somewhere, I was with him. Their unchanging reason was because I'm the heir to the Yuuki Group of Companies.

"_Hmmm…. This."_ I grabbed the card on the center. _"This is just like you, Masacchi." _She gave me a wide smile as she showed the card. _"The Tower? What's that?" _I was a bit curious on the card. _"You've been changing residences right? And having trouble about your freedom? Don't worry, in the end, you'll get a taste of it."_ The girl just smiled at him and left. "Bye-bye Masacchi! Let's see each other again tomorrow!" She waved her hand until I never saw her shadow.

The next day, I never knew that yesterday was the last day of us together.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Is this, the tower again?" Before I picked the card, I saw her eyes enlarge. "So you really tried to remember?" She chuckled. "But it's not going to be the same result anymore." Nozomi insisted the cards on me. I had no choice but to pick one, it was the same spot where I first picked my card from her.

"The Fool?" I stared at the card. "I can feel it." She grabbed the card and placed it back on her deck.

"You decide." Is she psychic? "No need to follow girls who believe what they want to believe." I went out of the room, leaving the remaining girls in awe.

**Nishikino Maki's POV**

Why is that guy like that! He acts like a king when he isn't! Kuuu! If we're not engaged, I would've already murdered him. The heck I'll believe that we've been engaged because our parents will be using us for their business. Mother has already agreed to it, so I know she wouldn't.

I came across a room and heard my parents other people that must be their business partners talking. It's not really in my personality to eavesdrop, but I'm really curious on what they are talking about.

"I can see that our plan's been doing well, and soon, when we convince them to break their groups, our businesses will go up, higher than what we've all reached before. Hahaha! Cheers to our future success!" If I'm not mistaken, it was daddy's voice. What he is talking about, was true!?

I was surprised when I saw Tsubasa beside me. "Do you now believe him? He was always right. My parents are also in this meeting." Her voice was serious. "He was really trying to come up with a plan eversince Private Wars was released. Balancing studies, composition, concours and this are really hard, do you understand me, Maki?" She smiled at me.

"Yes. I've been in that situation too." I answered but she immediately cornered me. "You must try helping him now, before he gives up. I don't want A-Rise to end up like this either." Tsubasa left me alone infront the room. As of now, I can't really accept things happening right now. My parents wanting me to stop being an idol, stopping me within my interests, and wishing for µ's to disband. I'm getting angry.

I can't believe them, though I thought they were already on my side, but no they aren't. Yuuki Masato must've known this since A-Rise was formed, no, since his sister, Anju dreamed to become an Idol. Why are they feeling happy while crushing people's dreams? I don't understand any of these. It's just like, wow. Unbelievable, they managed to lie about supporting us in our dreams. They are ready to shatter us anytime now, while I, am not able to fight within my power.

I saw somebody getting near, it was him.

"Yuuki Masato-kun… I have something to talk about."

"After slapping me, you have something to talk about? You're so wow." He glared at me. "Alright, what is it?" I was surprised that he wasn't really angry at all things that I've done to him. "Let's go, they might catch us here." Without hesitation, he grabbed my hand and brought me to his room.

"Don't you get me wrong. We're here to talk." He sat on the chair while I sat on the other, there was a table in between of us. "Uhm… Sorry for not believing you earlier."

"It's alright, I'm already used to it." Masato sipped from a cup of tea that is on the table prepared for us.

"Now, let's get straight to the point, what is it that you want to talk about?"

**END**

**I'm really overflowing with inspirations right now! Sorry! :D**

**LOL. I had outlined chapters ready beforehand so I'm really fast in updating. :v**

**Please wait for the next chapter again! :D **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Soldier Game Part 3

**Chapter 04**

**Nishikino Maki's POV**

After a few minutes, none of us starts the talk. Though I was the one who's responsible for it, because I told him I got something to talk about. Maki, bear with it.

"A-Ah. M-Masato-kun, erm…" Before I was even finished talking, he decided to butt in. "If you're calling me with my _first name, _then I should call you by yours too. Maki-san." Masato smiled and he was not like the one we saw in the backstage, a rather calm human is infront of me. Different than the one I slapped, the one I argued with. "So what is it?" he continued.

"Well, erm… I-I heard them talking." My voice was numb. "Why are you getting nervous? Is it because you think it's just the two of us here?" His eyes looked like he was planning to do something. Masato stood up from his chair and opened the closet near the window.

Blood gushed out of the closet, there were too unidentified bodies in there. One of them has short brown hair, the other one has long violet hair. Isn't this… Erena-san and Tsubasa-san?

"Hurry up, if you don't want to be one of them, ihihihahaha!"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"WAAH!"

"Now you're awake. It's been two hours since you slept on my bunk." When Maki woke up, A-Rise was with them, even Eli and Kotori. "Kotori-chan? Eli-chan? Why are you here?" She sat on the bunk while she had her hand on her head.

"We got dragged here because we knew that our parents are with the people who wants to dissolve µ's and A-Rise." Eli was on the verge of tears. "I never knew that Mom is one of them." Kotori started crying.

"We have already planned Maki while you were asleep." Tsubasa insisted instead of having her eyes waterworks.

"We'll be splitting out in pairs." Tsubasa cleared her voice. "Pair A will be Maki and Masato. While Pair B will be Anju and Me. Group C will be Erena with Kotori and Eli." She added.

"Pair A's Job – Distracting the targets, dangerous activities. Pair B – Research, and includes dangerous activities. Group C – Tailing and dangerous activities." Tsubasa's got the light in her eyes. "We have discussed the things that'll be in our checklist, coordinate with Masato tonight Maki." After Tsubasa discussed the plans, they quickly took their leave. Scared to get caught by their parents.

"Here's our checklist." Masato handed out the piece of paper to Maki. "If you don't understand them, just follow my instructions while we carry this out." He sat beside Maki on his bunk.

"What?!" Maki stood up in surprise. "What?" he looked at her with bored eyes.

**Nishikino Maki's POV**

"Okay, I understand it." I sighed after reading the checklist. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave." When I tried to open the door, it won't budge. "What's your problem?" he stood up and tried opening the door. "Wait." After a few minutes of him, trying to pull it out several times, the door wouldn't open.

"Hey! Open up!" He even tried kicking the door. Wait. Does this mean, I'm locked in this room with him!? _Noooo! This couldn't be happening. _"Looks like we're really locked in here." Masato sighed and even tried looking at the window. "How could I've overlooked the window." He face palmed and clenched his fists.

"W-Wait! What're you planning to do?" I asked him. "Nothing. Just sleep on my bunk, I'll be on guard." How gentleman he is! He started reading a book, a man seated by the door. I can't help myself but to look at him, that guy looked different when he's quiet, or reading a book. It was a few minutes until he noticed that I've been looking at him. "What? You can't sleep? Try taking a shower, it might cool you down." He pointed at the shower beside the bookshelf. "No need. I just can't sleep because I'm not used to sleeping with the sound of ocean." He suddenly stood up and opened his violin case, he started playing _~Merry-Go-Round of Life~ from Howl's Moving Castle. _He was playing nonstop, until he finished it, he played another one, this time, it was _Laputa: Castle in the Sky's main theme. _Until I closed my eyes, he didn't stop playing music.

I didn't know that behind his rude side, hides a sweet, kind and caring brother who cared for his sister's dream, no-, his friends' dream.

The next day, he was sleeping at the couch with his violin still on his hands. I slowly grabbed it from his hands and placed it on the violin case. I grabbed the blanket from his bunk and covered it to him. When I tried to turn the knob again, it opened. "!?" I didn't know what I suddenly felt, but I suddenly woke him.

"Hey! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and hugged me tightly. What!? "U-Uhm… Let go!" It was hard getting away, he suddenly kissed me. "Mmmpgh!?"

I was kissed by him, I was kissed by the most annoying person in this world.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Behind the doors, a certain indigo-head was clutching on her chest. _"Masacchi." _

While on the other room, was a brown-haired female crying herself to bed.

**END**

**A/N**

**Many things blasted from my head when I was walking to church this morning! ^_^**

**LOL. It was never on my mind to add a love square. LOL. LOL.**

**But I don't care, as long as I write those ideas, they can be of use. :D**


End file.
